white_noise_2fandomcom-20200215-history
Norwood Prairie
Overview Norwood Prairie is an almost completely open area map, with very little obstacles in the way, allowing investigators and the creature to take the most direct route to their objectives. Large boulders boarder the outskirts of the map to signify the edge of the map has been reached. Rivers separate certain portions of the map, and bridges must be crossed for players to reach each segment. Majority of the map's land marks consist of various stone structures such as stone walls, fountains, and occasional ruins or old buildings. Tapes are usually located nearby the stone structures. Description A peaceful grove, away from the worldly noise of the big cities. Locals know that it's not a good idea to enter it during night. Gallery File:20161121184040 1.jpg File:20161121184149 1.jpg File:20161121183945 1.jpg File:20161121183805 1.jpg File:20161121184303 1.jpg File:20170113231612 1.jpg Tape Recordings The following are transcripts of all the possible audio clips one can receive when picking up a tape in Norwood Prairie.https://youtu.be/lIpQhMOxCpw?t=177 * "This is where I stand, at the bottom of a gate. And I hold a key to the abyss." * "An endless array of supplies... But do they matter if you cannot have a good night's sleep?" * "We've been staring at each other for a while. He's not going anywhere, and I'm not either." * "I was reading a book while it vanished into ashes. The others had already left. Did... Did I come here alone?" * "When you have the opportunity to gain knowledge, y... y-you take it, right?" * "We've been picking up some strange frequencies on our equipment. I... I don't think they were here when we started scanning." * "Where am I? I'm - I'm recording this to be able to remember, but..." * "I'm not sure this is worth it. Can... Can we control it? Can - can anyone do it? We can't leave this place." * "Eaaahhhh, I've been hearing a buzzing sound all day. This - this damn thing isn't picking up anything! It's broken!" * "I haven't seen the others for a while. How are we going to keep the test results under check like this?" * "I saw a girl, eight or nine years, long dark hair. She seemed lost. She was about to tell me her name when that-" * "Is this thing even recording? Is it? I was ordered to just - just visit her in there." ? * "They weren't letters. They were some sort of symbols, but, you know what, they kind of make sense now..." * "This light has some sort of... Warmth surrounding it. It feels like home when I'm near the crystal. It feels so nice." * "Deep inside the darkness, I can see those eyes. Look at them...They're waiting until I fall asleep." * "I... I hate this place... But... She wouldn't hurt me...Right?" * "There's still hope if there's light. If we have each other. If we trust each other. Don't trust each other..." * "Could be... In the muddy water... He may... He may have attracted this." * "I can see it now... I have the knowledge, even without the books. I just need to be closer to the portal." * "It's holding me back! I...I should embrace my new knowledge. The rest ? are stored deep within my brain." * "We don't need to speak. We already know when we look at each other. We already know the outcome." * "I'm getting used to sleeping during the day. But... That may change, if we don't soon look away." Note: Biohazard Gaming left a comment on "All White Noise 2 Tape Recordings" that was used as a base for this section. References Category:Location